I Understand
by Steve-Racer
Summary: Okay my first Teen Titans fic. BBRae and a tiny bit of hinted RobStar. Beast Boy figures out why Raven is so rude to him. Cyborg, Robin, and Star play matchmakers. Beast Boy dances in his boxer shorts. Action, a little angst, and fluff. please R


A.N. (Turtle can't get mad at me 'cause this is not in the story it is just like an introduction so there!) Welcome one and all to my very first Teen Titans fan fiction! Aren't you so proud of me? Anywho this is just a simple one-shot BB/Rae romance fic. I don't really care if you flame. I would appreciate constructive criticism though. Oh and if you do flame please avoid swearing it is just rude. There really is no reason for it if you don't like my story is that really a reason to cuss me out? Come on people a little bit of common courtesy is that too much to ask for? Oh well I have had my rant do as you wish. Oh and I do not need to write a disclaimer 'cause FFN takes care of that for all us writers. Now onward to the story.

"Titans! Trouble!" came Robins cry as the alarm rang through the tower. The Teen Titans instantly dropped there various activities and rushed out the door.

"What is the trouble Robin?" Starfire asked (adverb).

"Plasmus has escaped and is heading downtown." The Titans headed out, each using there own means of travel. Robin and Cyborg stuck with their motorized vehicles while Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire took to the sky.

'Look up in the sky! It's a beast! It's a boy! No it's Beast Boy!!!' the green eagle mused to himself. The word "idiot" echoed through his brain in a dry voice as Raven flew by him. Beast Boy was about to come up with a witty come-back when they spotted Plasmus. Robin and Cyborg has arrived and were already covered in sludge. Starfire swooped down with a battle cry while hailing star bolts at Plasmus. Beast Boy thought he would reenact a scene from his favorite book so he dropped onto Plasmus like a whale onto a slime-monster.

"Go Beast Boy it's your birthday! It's your birthday! Whoo!" Beast Boy sang as he stood in the only goo that wasn't covering his friends and the near by buildings. The rest of the Titans stood blinking and or spitting and sneezing slime out of their mouths and nostrils. A feeling of relief spread over the Titans. There were also feelings of annoyance and sliminess but those aren't as importance. Cyborg went to go congratulate Beast Boy when he found that something was keeping him from moving.

"What the heck?!" he yelled as the slime that covered him took the shape of a fist enclosing him. The other Titans were experiencing the same thing. Before they could get out of Plasmus' grasp the monster reconnected his self and threw them hard against a wall.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy please wake up!" Starfire said as the green boy lay unconscious on the street.

"Unnnghh… Huh ahh…what happened?" Beast Boy asked groggily. Slowly getting up he clutched his head which throbbed as he sat up.

"You almost got us killed that's what happened." Robin replied blatantly.

"Robin, Beast Boy did not mean for anything to happen wrong…" Starfire said trying to defend her friend.

"No Star he didn't mean for anything to go wrong. But something did go wrong, and it was because of his carelessness. Beast Boy we are super heroes. Super heroes are not perfect but they don't mess up constantly. You have been goofing off and getting us all into serious trouble. If Plasmus had not left, for whatever reason he did leave, we would very likely all be dead now. I am going to start you on a stricter training program." Robin said calmly but firmly. Beast Boy listened but he wasn't really paying attention.

'Everyone could have been dead just because I had to do that stupid idiotic stunt… I feel horrible just knowing that what I did hurt my friends… I can't bear to think if anyone had been killed. If anything happened to Starfire, or Cyborg, or Robin, or Raven… Raven why do I feel this way about her? She is hardly ever nice to me. She thinks I am stupid (which I am). She is always being dark and acting like a Goth. But she is not like that… I know she isn't… I have seen inside her head… I wish she could understand how much I care for her. I wish she didn't have to hold up everything in side like she does. I want her to be free. Free to live, to laugh, to cry, to love… to love me… Love?!?!? Whoa slow down there Beast Boy! I mean she is beautiful and I know that she is beautiful on the inside even if she can't show it. But love?! No you just have a crush on her right? What difference does it make anyway? She doesn't love me. Raven hates me. But then why is it that I feel this way about her? It is really confusing.' Beast Boy thought all this while Robin was talking to him.

"Don't bother Robin. He is not a super hero. Beast Boy is nothing but an immature little boy pretending to be Superman. But he isn't and with him here we will all get killed sooner or later." Raven said with malice in her voice. She immediately regretted saying it, but before she could take it back Beast Boy spat back at her.

"Fine Raven if you don't want me on the team… I'm gone!" He stood up shoving past a stunned Raven who fell over from his excessive force.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire cried as the changeling flew off in eagle form. Cyborg and Robin just stood there staring at Raven, who had shakily gotten up to her knees. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Beast Boy… I'm sorry." She said quietly as she got up. A nearby street lamp exploded and Raven quickly pulled up her hood and flew off to the tower.

Beast Boy flew around the city. 'How could she say that?!? It makes me so angry I just… just… I want to let it all out…' a thought dawned on him suddenly. 'Of course! She is always bottling up her emotions! I know what happens when you do that. They come out in unexpected ways. But still… I bet they all feel that way about me… Well I am not useless. I'll show them! I'll... What the... Plasmus!' Beast Boy was looking down and saw the monster that had hurt his friends.

Deciding to change his tactics from last time Beast Boy still in the form of an eagle dove straight at Plasmus' back. As the monster had not seen him Beast Boy went unnoticed until his momentum caused him to tear through Plasmus' back and to go deep inside the sludge. Thinking quickly Beast Boy changes into a stonefish, the spines on his body let out a neurotoxin that paralyzes the monster. Beast Boy jumps out of the slime as Plasmus falls to the ground in human form. "I beat him…? … by myself…? W00T!!!! .. er I mean I better take him to the authorities right away."

Meanwhile back at the tower. "We need to take care of this now. Starfire and I will go find and stop Plasmus. Cyborg, Raven go find Beast Boy. One of you needs to apologize to him." Robin spoke the last sentence while pointedly glaring at Raven who was trying to avoid his eyes.

"I know." she said flatly. "I… I don't know why I said that to him and I really didn't mean it…" Raven finished with a barely audible twinge of emotion in her voice. Just then Beast Boy came into the room.

"Beast Boy! You have returned! Wonderful!" Star flew over and gave Beast Boy a death hug.

"Gaauhg… Star… I'm glad to see you too" the green boys said as his face turned a mixture of green and blue which turns out to be a rather disgusting color. The eccentric alien let go of Beast Boy and backed away as Raven stepped forward slowly. Raven tried to face Beast Boy, but she suddenly became intensely interested in a scuff mark her left boot.

"Beast Boy… I'm sor-"

"It's is okay Raven I heard what you said earlier. And I understand why you said what you said about me. Beast Boy interrupted. "Oh, and Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as you would enjoy spending time alone with Starfire, you really have no reason other than that to go with her to look for Plasmus. I already took him to prison." Robin had a very odd expression on his face. His cheeks were bright red and his lower jaw hung about 4 inches from where it normally should be.

"You what?!?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"I beat Plasmus." Beast Boy said calmly. Now all of the Titans were staring at Beast Boy their eyes wide with shock.

"You had help?" Robin asked not being able to make a complete sentence.

"No…" Beast Boy said getting a bit annoyed. "I am going to speak slowly and use small words so you will understand me Robin. I---beat----Plas-mus---and---then---I----took---him---to---jail." Raven was the first to come back to reality as she giggled at Beast Boy's insult. "What?! Is that a laugh from Raven!?!? Wow! I am getting good."

"You really beat him?" Raven asked politely.

"Yup!" The Titan's coming out of their state of shock asked him how he did it. So Beast Boy told the whole story.

"Beast Boy used his brain in a fight…" Cyborg obviously was having trouble grasping this concept. After a few more minutes of soaking in the spotlight Beast Boy got tired of the attention and went to play video games. Robin left to go workout and Starfire left quickly after him. Cyborg mentioned something about food and headed for the kitchen. Raven just stood there watching Beast Boy trying to get comfy on the couch.

'He didn't even do his victory dance… And he was actually funny. Not to mention taking down Plasmus single-handedly. I don't think even Robin could do that. Beast Boy is really growing up… and getting cuter…" Raven mentally slapped herself (actually she probably slapped one of her emotions) for thinking such things about Beast Boy. 'He is just a friend right?'

Cyborg glanced over at Raven who was staring off into space. Space that was being occupied by a short green superhero. Cyborg looked down at the large sandwich he had made, scarfed it in one bite then looked back at Raven with a mischievous glint in his human eye. "Hey Raven," he called as he walked by "Aren't you usually meditating or something at this time?" Raven snapped out of her trance a faint blush visible on her cheeks.

"I…uh…er that is yeah I better get on that." she said even though her feet were still firmly planted and her eyes did not move.

"Well?"

"Oh right." Raven turned and floated towards the hall, looking back over her shoulder as she passed through the sliding doors. Cyborg watched to make sure she was gone then he sprinted down to the garage. In the garage he grabbed a portable c.d. player and headphones. Then he opened the car door and pulled his new c.d. out of the disc changer under the seat. "Perfect." he snickered to himself as he ran back up the stairs. "Hey B!" he called when he ran back into the main room.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you. Oh and to prove it you can listen to my new Switchfoot c.d." Beast Boy thought for a moment that the last time Cyborg had been this nice someone's green skin had been turned pink. But he was too excited and soon gave up on his suspicions.

"Really?!? Thanks Cy!" said Beast Boy as he grabbed the c.d. player and the c.d. Cyborg cringed as Beast Boy crammed the c.d. into the player and cranked the volume to the max.

"So… I'll see ya later B… umm yeah." Cyborg walked away slowly. Entering the hallway Cyborg made for his room but stopped for little detour by Raven's room. Raven had Cyborg and Robin make a special lockdown to keep her in her room in case her powers got out of hand. Cyborg may have accidentally turned that lockdown on so that it could only be undone from the outside. Then Cyborg may have snuck off to Robin's room.

"I dunno are you sure about this Cyborg?" Robin asked after Cyborg had told him the plan.

"Well we have to do it now before Raven figures out what I did."

"That is not exactly my problem now is it?" Robin was worrying about Raven's reaction if he got involved in this.

"Robin? I think this is a wonderful idea." Starfire said as she came in from the hallway.

"Well… Okay let's do it guys." Robin said looking at Starfire in strange way. The Boy Wonder walked over to his computer and rapidly typed a few things in. Suddenly the alarm went off. Robin, Star, and Cyborg started running out of the tower as fast as they could. When they got to the main room they were careful not to distract Beast Boy's gaze. Although it turned out not be very difficult as he had his eyes closed and was trying to play the air guitar while dancing around wildly. Starfire giggled and then they walked outside.

"So now that we are out of here what do you want to do?" Cyborg asked

"Well I kinda figured Starfire and I would go "patrol" the park."

"Oh I see… I guess I'll go to the mall or something…" Cyborg had a dejected look on his face as he started to walk away. Then he remembered seeing a really hot girl at the new Apple computer store in the mall and took off at a remarkable speed.

Raven looked up from her meditating and noticed that the alarm on her communicator was going off, but she could not hear the alarm anywhere else. "What the…" she floated over to the door only to find it locked from the outside "…Heck." Quickly realizing that someone had started the emergency lock-down on her room Raven did the first thing that came to mind. "BEEEAAASSST BOYYY!!!!!!"

"Of course this room is sound proof right now. Why would he do this?!!? This is just cruel! I mean a prank is one thing but this... I though we were starting to get along…" Raven sighed then remembered that she had installed a way of letting herself out. She had to do a thing that Trigon would never even think of doing. So she walked over to the door of her room where there is a small intercom type thing.

"You know, it is kind of ironic that I would be saying this about him after what he did..." Raven said to no one in particular. "Well here goes…" she said as she spoke into the intercom type thing. "Beast Boy is kind of… sort of… cute."

"Lockdown overridden. You are free to go Raven." As the door opened Raven heard loud music coming from the main room.

'Hmm Oldies,' She thought 'Maybe it is Cyborg. Maybe Beast Boy did something to him too? Perhaps he will help me get back at that loser.' So Raven walked out to the main room expecting to see Cyborg. But that is not who she saw.

A little while ago Beast Boy was sitting on the couch rocking out when he felt something vibrate in his pocket. Reaching into it he pulled out his communicator and flipped it open. "Hey B!"

"Yo Cy 'sup?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we are okay."  
"Umm what do you mean?

"Figures. While you were playing my c.d. way too loud there was trouble but we are handling it just fine. We figured you had enough action for one day."

"Oh umm… thanks. Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Well actually I do need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"Well Raven also stayed behind. And I want you to check up on her. She is probably just meditating, but she might still feel bad about what she said earlier so you could try to cheer her up a little."

'hmm let me see' Beast Boy thought 'spend time with the girl I love or stay here rotting on the couch hmm that is a tough one.' "Sure thing Cy. Is that all?"

"Yeah. We will probably bring home some pizza so I will call if anything else comes up. Bye"

"Thanks, seeya later." Beast Boy rolled over the back of the couch, turned into a panther, stretched, turned into a horse, rolled over a couple of times, turned back into his human form, got up, and headed for Raven's room.

"Raven!! Hey Raven!! Open up!" Beast Boy shouted as he pounded on her door. 'Hmm no answer she must be meditating or something oh well. Now I got to think of something to do…' "I got it!!" he shouted, than he ran off to his room.

3 seconds later if you had been standing in the hall that Beast Boy had just ran down you would have seen something that looked like a green gust of wind rush past knocking over everything in it's path.

Meanwhile Raven was approaching the door to the main room of the tower. The music was getting louder and she could recognize the song. It was Jonny B. Good from the "Back to the Future" soundtrack. 'Good song.' She thought. Suddenly she heard someone singing along with the music. "Beast Boy!?"

'What is he doing here? I would of thought that he would not be anywhere within several miles after doing what he did to me.' Thinking of this made Raven even angrier at Beast Boy. "Oh well I will make him pay now then." Raven felt her face flush with anger and excitement as she entered the room where she heard Beast Boy. Looking towards the sound of the noise Raven suddenly forgot all her anger and thoughts of revenge. However, her face did not lose any of the red color brought on by the anger.

As Raven looked at Beast Boy she realized he was only wearing a t-shirt and his boxer shorts. Pulling herself together (slightly) the blushing girl, although not breaking her stare, saw that Beast Boy was dancing around playing the air guitar. He had his eyes closed obviously for dramatic effect. Almost as if some mysterious force took over her she started walking towards him.

As the song came to its end Beast Boy ran and slid on his knees, raising up to strum a few ending cords on his air guitar. "Raven!? I uh…" Beast Boy, at first just surprised by Raven's presence, suddenly he realized his lack of clothing. Quick as lighting he jumped to the couch and was holding a pillow in front of him as he looked up at Raven. To his distress she was still staring at him with an undistinguishable look on her face. Feeling uncomfortable Beast Boy tried to start up a conversation. "So umm how did your meditation go?" He smiled feebly.

Raven suddenly snapped back into reality. "Meditating?!!? Don't you dare play dumb with me Beast Boy!" "You locked me in my room when everyone was going out on a mission!"

"What?! Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, I thought we were getting along better. You said you understood. You forgave me for what I said. But then you go and do something that cruel! How could you?"

"Raven I do understand. I would not do something like that… not to you." Raven pulled down her hood looked at Beast Boy when he said this.

"Wha… What do y-you mean?" she asked timidly.

"I… uh…er that isn't important. I… uh we should find out who locked you in your room."

"Oh… right." Raven quickly put her hood back on and glided towards the computer terminal.

"Raven… wait." Beast Boy whispered. Then he proceeded to mentally beat himself up for being a coward and not telling Raven how he felt about her when he had the perfect chance. Running up to Raven he grabbed her shoulder.

"Let go of me." She stated coldly.

"Raven hear me out. Please…"

"All right," Raven sighed "but first, please go put some pants on." Beast Boy looked down suddenly realizing that he had dropped the pillow.

"Oh umm sure thing Raven… I uh…I'll be righ' back. Beast Boy quickly turned into a dog and ran to his room with his tail between his legs.

A little while later he returned…with pants on. Raven was sitting down on the couch. "It was Cyborg."

"What?!? You mean Cyborg locked you in your room? But why?"

"I am not entirely sure but it seems to be a conspiracy. Because right after he did it he and Starfire went into Robin's room. Then Robin set the alarm off and they all rushed out of the tower."

"Wow… I wonder what they were trying to do." Beast Boy said in a pseudo-naïve voice. 'Thanks guys.' he said to himself. 'Well better not blow this chance as well eh?' he sat down next her on the couch.

"Listen Raven… about earlier. Well you are my friend, and I like you. And I er want to get to know you better. So maybe you could tell me a little about yourself?"

"I don't know… I… Well I just have a lot of things that I am not ready to share."

"Fine, I'll just start with the basics." Beast Boy said as he turned to face Raven. "Hmm… Okay, when is your birthday?" he asked sitting next to her

"My birthday?"

"Yeah your birthday. You know the day when you were born?"

"Well actually tomorrow is my birthday. Well it is complicated I guess I should start from the beginning. Beast Boy you know that my father is not exactly a great person and what he did to my mother… So well my birth was not exactly a day for celebrating. But my mother still tried to treat me special on my birthday. The truth of it is that I have not celebrated on my birthday for five years."

"Why not?"

"Beast Boy I-I don't think I can tell you this… I mean it wouldn't be safe."

"Please Raven… I know you have to control your emotions but you aren't the only one who had a hard childhood. I lost both my parents when I was five. They died creating the vaccine that saved my life and made me what I am today." Raven looked at Beast Boy, her face filled with pity and tears in her eyes.

"Beast Boy I didn't know… I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it Raven. I learned long ago that my parents would not want me to be sad about what they did. If they had not given up their lives I would never be here and I would've never had the chance to be a superhero." Raven looked into his eyes almost amazed at the maturity that Beast Boy had just shown.

"Well I guess I should tell you about my mother then…"

"You don't have to. I mean-"

"No I want to Beast Boy. It was on my birthday. My 13th birthday, my mother said she had something very special to give to me. It was a special amulet. When I wore it my father had no power over my emotions. Unfortunately he was still able to get to me without going through my emotions. He came into my house. I could feel the hate boiling up inside of me. I started fighting him. Because I was able to control my emotions my powers were so much more effective against him. Then he took my mother, he was trying to use her as a shield. But I could focus my powers and finish him off. I focused all my anger and rage on him but before I unleashed the power he sent blast of his powers at me. I did not feel anything. I just laughed off his attack and unleashed all of my anger on him. By the time I realized what he had done it was too late. He destroyed the amulet. Then I let out all that anger and rage but it was not controlled. I destroyed my home. Beast Boy… I-I killed my mother." Tears were now streaming down Raven's cheeks and knick-knacks started melting around them. Beast Boy placed one hand on Raven's hand and with the other he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. To her surprise he also had tears rolling down his face. Then Beast Boy pulled her close to him in a tight hug.

"Raven I will not rest until you can feel every emotion without anything being destroyed." he whispered.

"Thank you." Raven said gulping back more tears.

"It is okay Raven just let it out." Raven then buried her face into Beast Boy's shoulder and began to cry harder than she had ever done before. Holding her like this Beast Boy was controlling her powers for her and he felt as if his muscles were ripping apart but he just kept on holding her. 'She deserves this.' He told himself.

They stayed that way for several hours. When Cyborg walked in he was rather surprised by what he saw at first but he just went straight way down to the garage and left Beast Boy and Raven in private. A little later Robin and Starfire came in glanced at Raven and Beast Boy, smiled at each other, and then walked arm in arm further into the tower. After a few more minutes Raven stopped sobbing, broke the embrace, stood up, and pulled Beast Boy to his feet. "Thank you so much Beast Boy."

"Anytime Rae." Beast Boy smiled

"Beast Boy you let me feel. That was the best birthday present I have ever received."

"Boy Raven if all you wanted for your birthday was a shoulder to cry on then you aren't asking for much." Beast Boy smiled

"Don't joke with me. You better ask me quickly before I change my mind" Raven teased playfully

"Oh uh… right." Beast Boy suddenly became very nervous. "Raven would you umm maybe go to dinner and a movie with me?" Raven smiled. Suddenly feeling his confidence returning Beast Boy added "Or perhaps we could just go snog?" A slight blush crept onto Raven's face. Beast Boy seized the opportunity and pulled Raven into a kiss. Reluctantly breaking the kiss Raven turned around and glided to her room a huge smile pasted on her face, completely aware that nothing had broken and nothing was breaking now. She left Beast Boy with a an equally large smile on his face and a feeling that everything was going to be all right..

"I am going to marry that girl." He said out loud.

THE END


End file.
